Reasons Why I don't Ship
by animelover276
Summary: Another fanfic about the many reasons why I don't ship the many pairings I hate in certain animes. Please don't get mad if you ship those certain pairings.
1. Fairy Tail- GrayLu

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail- GrayLu

**Hey guys Animelover276 here back with another FanFic. This is about the reasons why I don't ship certain couples. Now, if you don't know, I am a MAJOR shipper(If you guys didn't notice, most of my stories are about romance) and there are alot of couples that I ship and don't ship. So let's start.**

**As you guys can see, I always start with Fairy Tail, and one of the couples I hate the most is GrayLu.**

**Okay I'm just gonna say this right now: I ABSOLUTELY STRAIGHT UP HATE GRAYLU! I mean come on people they're not gonna get together! COMPLETE FANON!**

**Ahem sorry about that you guys. I just really hate it. Okay so one reason why I don't ship GrayLu is because they don't look cute together in my eyes and they don't have any moments together. Most of the GrayLu moments are either one-sided or one of Juvia's fantasies. Yeah I know that in season 2, you guys would say that Gray said that Lucy was pretty cute.**

**THAT WAS GEMINI FOR GOD'S SAKE! THAT WASN'T GRAY!**

***coughs* ahem sorry again. Another reason is that Juvia hates Lucy's guts. I mean, whenever she talks to her, she's always calling Lucy her love rival. In my opinion, if Gray didn't say that he was there for Lucy when he and Juvia first met, Juvia wouldn't hate Lucy so much, therefore they could be great friends instead of her tring to kill Lucy every now and then.**

**To those of you who ship GrayLu, you're making Juvia's hatred for Lucy even worse and she might want to kill Lucy.**

**Another reason is because it's completely one-sided. I mean, thanks to Gemini, we know how Gray feels, but does Lucy feel the same way back? She even said herself that everything is more fun when she and Natsu are together.**

**There was no Gray, no Erza, just when she and Natsu are together. Common knowledge people.**

**Another reason is that I just hate it. I ship NaLu and GrUvia because those two pairings are meant to be.**

**So what do you guys think? And no GrayLu fans you cannot track me down and kick my ass. I gave a few reasons why I don't ship GrayLu and why I ship NaLu instead. So this is Animelover276 signing out. I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Fairy Tail- LoLu

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail- LoLu

**Hey guys Animelover276 back here with another couple I don't ship. Now this Fairy Tail couple is Loke and Lucy, and I know that most of you would agree with me when I say this: THEY ARE NOT MEANT TO BE! Now let's get started.**

**One reason why I don't ship LoLu is because it will never work out between them. Loke is a Celestial Spirit and Lucy is a Celestial wizard. Loke can't survive in the human world and Lucy can't survive in the Celestial world. Now I know you guys would tell me "Tomaki Lucy can survive in the Celestial world if she wears Celestial clothing, and Loke can survive in the human world because he lived there for three years."**

**Let me tell you this reader. During Loke's stay in the human world, his life force was slowly draining; he said "That won't stop my life force from draining." So he was slowly dying.**

**Now I would highly doubt Lucy would want to stay in the Celestial world because she has to deal with stupid perverted Taurus. He would be trying to kiss her and peep on her and such and Loke would have to kick his ass. Plus, Lucy doesn't feel the same way Loke feels about her. She thinks of Loke as a partner or a family member while Loke thinks of her as a lover.**

**Common sense minna.**

**Now I know that Lucy can survive in that world because she can wear the clothes, but I don't think she should be with Loke. I believe that Loke needs to date his own kind(Aries I'm talking to you). So I'm just saying that it won't work out between Loke and Lucy because, in my opinion, they need to date someone of their own kind.**

**So what do you guys think? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. Animelover276 signing out.**


	3. Fairy Tail- LyVia

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail- LyVia

**Hey guys Animelover276 back here with another couple I hate. As the chapter title said, this is about the couple Lyon and Juvia.**

**Okay like I said about LoLu and GrayLu, it's completely one-sided, and it should be fanon. I mean Lyon and Juvia are from different guilds, so they can't be together. Yes I know that Ren and Sherry are engaged and they are both from different guilds, but their story is completely different. Plus, Juvia doesn't like Lyon as a boyfriend. In my opinion, she thinks of him as a crazy fanboy.**

**Another reason that I don't like LyVia is because they don't look cute together and they won't be together. If you Fairy Tail fans have read the manga, remember that chapter where all of the guilds who participated in the Grand Magic Games had a party at the castle because they saved all of Crocus or whatever the city's name was? Lyon said that there wasn't enough room for him in Juvia's heart(About time you figure that out Lyon -_-ll) so he backed off.**

**A third reason is that when Lyon first fell for Juvia, I kinda thought he was gonna be even more annoying than he already was, and I kinda knew that Juvia wasn't gonna like him back. But she did like the idea of Gray and Lyon fighting over her(I don't know what the hell goes on in that girl's head) and I thought that was obnoxious and just stuck with shipping GrUvia.**

**Also just wondering: Why the hell is LyVia even semi-canon.? Lyon gave up on Juvia so why is that pairing still in that catagory. I NEED ANSWERS!**

**So anyway what did you guys think? Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	4. Fairy Tail- NaLi

Chapter 4: Fairy Tail- NaLi

**Hey guys Animelover276 back here with another couple I don't ship. Better stated that I HATE THIS PAIRING! THIS IS THE COUPLE THAT I HATE THE MOST OUT OF ALL FAIRY TAIL COUPLES! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M TALKING ABOUT NALI!**

**Sorry guys I had to get that off my chest. So NaLi. . . . . . . . . oh God do I have alot to talk about. Well let's start off with Lisanna. This chick is a bitch in my eyes. The reason I say this is because she's always trying to flirt with Natsu. I really don't like her. I also didn't like the part where she and Natsu were kids and she asked him if she could be his wife when they were older.**

**You know what I wanted to do: jump in the screen and kick her ass.**

**I knew she was kidding but she didn't make it sound like she was.**

**Okay so a reason why I hate this pairing is because I rarely saw any NaLi moments. I mean think about it: ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas, there hasn't been any NaLi moments excluding that one scene where she tackled him in the rain. I believe that Natsu has been ignoring her and that tells me that he moved on to another girl he likes(Lucy I'm talking to you).**

**Another reason why is because Lisanna wasn't supposed to come back in the first place(Or so I heard). Therefore, in my opinion, Hiro Mashima had only showed Lisanna as someone who died. She was supposed to be someone that is engraved in people's memories. But then the anime director of Fairy Tail asked Mashima to bring her back since he/she was a big fan, so I think that's where the Edolas arc came from.**

**Not only that but Hiro Mashima was getting pissed off because the anime director was adding stuff that wasn't in the manga(NaLi) so he asked that they should make the other couples more obvious(NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, GaLe etc.). That's why Lisanna isn't playing a big role like she used to.**

**Another reason is that I just hate Lisanna's guts so much. I don't know why but I do. I know that some of you might say that she's a NaLu shipper, but she told Lucy to stick by Natsu's side because she thought that he and Lucy were just friends(Uh girl it's more than a friend relationship in our eyes). Lisanna said "Always stay by Natsu's side. He's stronger when there are friends around him." or something like that.**

**See? She thinks of them as friends, not as lovers.**

**Also remember that wedding episode in season 4? That NaLi moment? Yeah that was added by the director, not Hiro Mashima(Or so I think)**

**So what do you guys think? You you hate me for not shipping NaLi or do you agree with me and ship NaLu review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	5. Fairy Tail ships I don't care about

Chapter 5: Fairy Tail ships I don't care about

**Hey guys Animelover276 back here with another couple I don't ship. I finally move on from Fairy Tail. I have alot of other couples I don't ship in Fairy Tail, but I don't hate them as much as I hate the ones I've ranted about, so here are the ones that I'm okay with(When I say that, I mean I don't really care about the shipping and I know that ship will neve****r happen):**

**Ultear and Gray  
Jellal and Ultear  
Natsu and Erza  
Gray and Erza  
Hibiki and Lucy  
Hibiki and Cana  
Bacchus and Cana  
Gray and Natsu(I don't care about Yaoi if the two guys don't look cute together)  
Freed and Laxus(Again: Yaoi)  
Laxus and Juvia(Who the hell would ship them?)  
Natsu and Juvia(Who the hell would ship THEM!?)  
Ren and Lucy  
Taurus and Lucy  
Pantherlily and Shargotte  
Natsu and Mira  
Eve and Wendy  
Doranbalt and Wendy  
Dan and Angel/Sorano  
Dan and Lucy(Never gonna work out)  
Simon and Erza(Why does this ship even exist!? Simon is dead!)  
Ichiya and Erza(Ichiya is SO NOT Erza's type. She needs someone like Jellal)  
Bora and Juvia(Didn't they break up?)  
Carla and Pantherlily  
Mystogan and Erza  
Lyon and Sherry(I know that Sherry has Ren but come on. She used to love Lyon)  
****Kinana and Cobra/Erik  
Lyon and Cheria(It may happen now that Sherry has Ren)**

**So those are the other couples I don't really care about shipping. So until next time, this is Animelover276 signing out(And yes I know that is alot of shippings)**


	6. Allen vs Lavi

Chapter 6: Allen vs. Lavi

**Hey guys animelover276 back here with another couple. Now this isn't about which couple I don't ship and which I think is better. This is probably the only love triangle I'm actually okay with. This is about the love triangle between Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen from D Gray Man.**

**Like I said, I'm okay with shipping Lenalee with both Allen or Lavi. They both seem to care for her and it's obvious to us that Lavi loves her.**

**I heard from someone that Allen and Lenalee fall in love with each other in the second half of the series, which I believe to be true. When Allen was at the Asian Branch, Lenalee couldn't stop thinking about him day and night, and they had a little moment after the Earl escaped from Edo, which was completely obliterated by the way. When I fist saw the anime, I kept shipping Lenalee and Allen, but now I don't care either way.**

**I ship her with either guy, who are hard to resist.**

**During that episode where Lenalee was sick, that kind of got me shipping her with Lavi, but I was still obsessed with her going with Allen, but when Allen was at the Asian Branch, I saw how obvious it was that Lavi loves Lenalee. HE EVEN CRIED WHEN HE SAW THAT SHE WAS ALIVE! That proves that he loves her.**

**I would ship Krory with Lenalee, because he calls her their princess, but let's face it. Lenalee looks better with men her age.**

**Anyway, ever since Allen came back, he and Lenalee are staring to get closer than ever. They even had a moment where they forgot that they weren't alone(That's what people in love do. They forget that they're not alone.).**

**Mostly, I would just ship one couple of a love triangle and hate the other, but this is the only love triangle I'm okay with(If you count the KH love triangle between Demyx, Axel, and Larxene).**

**And when Allen cupped her cheeks at that one scene, damn it I wanted him to kiss her and get it over with! IT WAS SO ADORABLE! XD Sorry guys. So what do you think and who do you ship Lenalee with: Allen or Lavi? I'll respect your opinion either way. Review below and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


End file.
